Quelque partSomewhere
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Personne ne peux se cacher indéfiniment de se qu'il est. D'ailleurs qui le veux vraiment ? ...


Et c'est pas a moi vous vous doutez bien que Kurt n'aurais pas terminer avec Blaine sinon ^^

* * *

_**Somewhere **_

_**Quelque part**_

L'harcèlement qu'il subissait de la part de karofsky c'était intensifié.

Maintenant en plus des gestes et des mots qui se voulaient blessant, il se recevait aussi des barbotines plusieurs fois par jours. Et bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amour pour le blond, il commençait peu à peu à fatiguer.

C'est après une confrontation avec le sportif et Azimo le meilleur ami de ce dernier qu'il se retrouvait présentement dans l'auditorium. Il avait discerné à nouveau cette lueur dans le regard de son amour secret.

Un éclat qu'il avait vus s'intensifier depuis le tout début mais qui disparaissait toujours quand quelqu'un se trouvais à proximité.

_**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign/Perdue dans les ténèbres, espérant un signe Instead there is only silence,/Mais il n'y a que le silence **_

_**Can't you hear my screams...?/Peux-tu entendre mes cris ? **_

_**Never stop hoping,/Jamais arrêter d'espérer, **_

_**Need to know where you are/J'ai besoin de savoir où tu es.**_

_** But one thing 's for sure,/Mais une chose est sûre **_

_**You're always in my heart./Tu es toujours dans mon coeur. **_

Et malgré ce qu'il subissait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, un jour, percer la bulle de non dit que le plus grand avait érigé autour de lui. De pouvoir découvrir pourquoi il se cachait aux yeux des autres.

_**I'll find you somewhere/Je te trouverai quelque part**_

_** I'll keep on trying until my dying day/Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier jour. **_

_**I just need to know whatever has happened,/J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé, **_

_**The Truth will free my soul./La Vérité libèrera mon âme. **_

Au fur et à mesure de sa chanson Kurt voyait défiler dans son esprit tout les moments qu'ils avaient vécu et ne vis pas de ce fais que le garçon de ses pensées venait d'entrer dans la salle attiré par la voix qu'il avait perçut.

...

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à entrer.

Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il avait passé tellement de temps à se cacher du monde extérieur, à tout faire pour que personnes ne découvre son secret.

_**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home/Perdue dans les ténèbres, j'essaie de trouver le chemin de ta maison **_

_**I want to embrace you and never let you go.../Je veux t'embrasser et jamais te laisser partir… **_

_**Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.../J'espère presque que tu es au paradis ainsi personne ne peut blesser ton âme… **_

_**Living in agony 'cause I just do not know/Vivant dans l'agonie juste parce que je ne sais pas **_

_**Where you are/Où tu es. **_

Devant se cacher du seul dont il voulait l'attention. A jamais dans l'ombre.

Plus le temps passait et plus il lui était dur de devoir dissimuler la vérité.

Peu à peu, il se rendait compte qu'il voulait lui aussi quelque instant de bonheur, voulait se montrer au monde tel qu'il était sans plus de façade.

_** I'll find you somewhere/Je te trouverai quelque part **_

_**I'll keep on trying until my dying day/Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier jour **_

_**I just need to know whatever has happened,/J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé, **_

_**The truth will free my soul./La Vérité libèrera mon âme. **_

Sortant de l'ombre qui l'entourait pour avancer vers la scène, le regard océan qui hantait ses songes s'encra au sien et ne le quitta plus.

...

Continuant de chanter Kurt regarda progresser celui au quel il rêvait. Voulant par son regard lui faire comprendre que jamais il n'arrêterait de vouloir y croire.

**_ Wherever you are, I won't stop searching./Où que tu sois, je n'arrêterai pas de chercher _**

**_Whatever it takes, I need to know./Quelque soit le sacrifice, j'ai besoin de savoir._**

Arriver au côté du contre Ténor, David avait pris sa décision.

Finit le jeu de cache-cache. Finit les non dit.

Tempis si on le rejetait par ce qu'il était gay.

_**I'll find you somewhere/Je te trouverai quelque part**_

_** I'll keep on trying until my dying day/Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier jour**_

_** I just need to know whatever has happened,/J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé, **_

_**The truth will free my soul./La Vérité libèrera mon âme. **_

Posant sa main sur la joue du brun, il rapprocha son visage du sien en fermant les yeux progressivement. Et vain poser ses lèvres contre celle de celui qu'il aimait, en un baiser chaste. Se reculant, il vient essuyer du pouce la larme qui avait perlé des paupières closent et chuchota:

-Je t'aime.

S'accrochant à la main qui avait repris sa place sur sa joue le plus petit ouvrit les yeux à l'aveu murmuré, pour à son tour répondre sur le même ton:

-J'en ai rêvé.

**_FIN_**


End file.
